Tragedy
by Shytypist
Summary: Tony Stark' daughter, Elizabeth thought life was decent until the events in Afganistan. Elizabeth now has stories to tell of the events in her life that occured once her life had change. This story, Tradgedy, follows her thoughts and actions while dealing with her father's disapearence and the changes when he returns.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE FROM ELIZABETH STARK: I wish to tell you of the story of the events that occurred in the fall of 2008. Beginning when I knew what I was doing and had my life all planned out. This is the story of my tragedy...  
I stared down at the grave. "Erica Grace James" it read, my mother. "January 12, 1967- August 9, 1992" as I read down. 16 years ago my mother died. I stood and watched as my father placed flowers next to the tombstone. We payed our respects. My mother and father met at MIT 18 years ago. Two months after my birth my mother died in a car crash a few months before my dad was going to marry her. I have many scars across my left arm from the glass that got in my skin during the crash.

The next day my dad had to accept and award in Las Vegas. Normally I would go with him to accept awards, but tonight I had plans with Katerina, my best friend. Pepper was in a rush to get my dad out of the house and my dad ended up leaving before I could say goodbye. "Jarvis call my dad," I said while driving to Katerina's house. "You left without telling me," I said as he answered his phone. "Sorry Pepper was just in a rush to get me out," he apologized. "You are known for being late," I reminded. "When I get back tonight I'll make sure to say goodbye," my dad said. "But I'm spending the night at Katerina's house," I said. "I'll stall or something, but I got to go," my dad said hanging up. I tried to say goodbye as I pulled in to Katerina's driveway but I got cut off. I sighed grabbing my bag and closing the door. "Hello Mrs. Anderson," I said to Katerina's mom when she answered the door. "Hello Elizabeth, Katerina's in her room," she told me. Katerina's house was smaller than mine but most houses were. Her father worked at Stark Industries as a department head. "Hey," I said as I walked in to Katerina's room. "Hey Les," she said looking down at her computer, "I hope you don't mind but I invited Kelsie from school." "Keslie?" I question not recognizing the name. "She goes to school with me, went to your birthday party," she suggested. "You know I'm terrible with names and the only sophomore I payed attention to at my party was you," I reminded since I was senior till I graduated in the spring. "Well she should be here soon," she said getting up, ''now let's go look for a movie to watch in my basement." We looked at the shelves of dvds. "I'm thinking chick flick," I said. "Mean Girls?" Katerina suggested. "Sounds good," I said as the doorbell rang. "That must be Kelsie," Katerina said as we got up. "Hey Kelsie!" Katerina said opening the door while I stood there awkwardly. Kelsie was much taller than me and much prettier with her long blonde hair. "So Kats, what's the plan for tonight?" She asked. "Kats? Since when has anyone called her Kats." I thought to myself. "Elizabeth and I picked out the movie Mean Girls, if that okay with you?" Katerina said. "That sounds like so much fun," Kelsie said enthusiastically. I sighed, Kelsie was too perky for me. "Why don't we make some popcorn," Katerina suggested after Kelsie put her bag in Katerina's room. "Totally!" Kelsie replied. "Elizabeth makes the best popcorn Kelise," Katerina told her, "she puts tons of salt and cheese. Mmm. I don't think we have any cheese though." "Normal's fine," I said before the timer finished. "Aww, it sounded so good," Kelsie complained. "Maybe next time,'' Katerina suggested. We went down to the basement to watch the movie. Kelsie annoyingly quoted all the lines before they were said. "What time is it?" I asked as the movie ended. "Eleven I think," Katerina answered. "I'm going to go call my dad," I said picking up my phone and going upstairs. The phone rang until the message came. "This is Tony Stark. This is probably Les or Pepper. Hey, you're pretty, want to say anything?" My dad said. I rolled my eyes. "How about we go to the bedroom," the woman said. "I can roll with that," The message ended. My dad obviously record this drunk. "Hey Dad, I was just calling to say goodbye if I don't see you before you leave. If you could call me asap that be great. Bye!" I said. I sighed, I was frustrated that my dad didn't answer my call. "How did it go?" Katerina asked. "No answer," I said going back to my seat, "I think I am going to go to sleep now." "But it's only eleven o'clock," Kelsie complained. "I might go to sleep, too." Katerina said. I knew Katerina could tell how much it hurt for my dad not to answer. When I woke up it was noon. "Shoot," I mumbled realizing my dad probably had left. I grabbed my phone. "One missed call from Tony Stark," was on the screen. I called him back but there was no answer. "Must be flying," I thought. Katerina and Kelsie were still sleeping. I gathered up my stuff and went upstairs. "Elizabeth, you're up," Mrs. Anderson said, "do you need anything?" "No, I'm actually leaving now. But if you could tell Katerina and Kelsie I had something to do with my dad, that would be great." I replied. "I'll be sure to let them know," Mrs. Anderson said as I walked out the door. "Jarvis what time did my dad's plane leave?" I asked settling in the car. "Your father's plane was scheduled to depart at 6:30a.m but your father left the house at 8 a.m." Jarvis answered. "Pepper must have loved that," I mumbled pulling out of Katerina's driveway.


	2. Home Alone

Chapter Text

"Welcome home Elizabeth," Jarvis said as I walked in. "Is anyone home?" I asked. "You are currently home alone," Jarvis answered. "No Pepper?" I asked. "Acording to my records it is Ms. Potts's birthday," Jarvis told me. "Shoot, I didn't get her anything. I'll get something later." I said. I went in the workshop. "You really need to clean this dad," I mumbled sitting down at his desk. I didn't know what to get Pepper though. "Jarvis open up my dad's recent credit card purchases," I said. I scanned the list of items until I saw something that Pepper might have gotten on my dad's behalf. I googled the dress. "Nice choice Pepper, but it needs shoes to match," I said looking at it. I looked online an ordered a pair of shoes to match. "You have an incoming call from Katerina Anderson," Jarvis said. "Hello," I said answering the call. "Hey Les, why did you leave?" Katerina asked. "Oh, I had to ask my dad something before he left," I lied. "Oh, well Kelsie and I just wanted to know make sure you were alright," Katerina said. "K, thanks bye," I said hanging up. I went upstairs and walked around. Normally I didn't have the house to myself. Pepper left an issue of Vogue on the coffee table. I flipped through it and sighed, "This house is so boring alone." I went out to the balcony. The air was warm and the ocean looked very refreshing. I decided to go swimming. I carefully walked down the steps to beach with a towel in my new bikini. I relaxed on my towel while listening to my iPod. I ended up falling asleep until breeze woke me up. I waded in the cold water. I looked up at my house and decided that it was a good time to go inside. My stomach growled when I walked into the kitchen. "I'm starving. Jarvis what time is it?" I asked. "It is 6 o'clock, miss. Might I suggest ordering a pizza," he replied. "Sounds good. Cheese, extra small," I said. "Estimated delivery time is 1 hour." Jarvis told me. Southern California traffic can truly be a pain. I had an apple to tie me over while I got out cash for the pizza. I surfed through channels on the tv as I waited. I sighed, there was nothing interesting to watch. I sat on the couch listening to the news while I texted Katerina. "Is there anything to watch at 6 on tv?" I asked. "Nothing really until seven," she texted back. Luckily for me the doorbell rang. "Nice house," the pizza deliver said giving me the pizza. "Thanks, keep the change," I said handing him the money. I went down the workshop to watch continue watching tv. The show America's Funniest Home Videos was airing. I find it funny to see how normal life is compared to having a billionaire father who has to robots and an artificial intelligence in your house. "I think I calling it a night," I said putting the left over pizza in the fridge after the show ended. I went in my room, checked my phone for any messages, nothing new.

I woke up with a cold chill. I don't know why but something was wrong. When I went into the livingroom Pepper was sitting on the couch. "What are you doing here?" I asked. She looked scared and didn't answer. I looked at the tv, CNN was on. "Weapons designer and Ceo of Stark Industries Tony Stark has been reported missing. Stark was attacked shortly after giving a weapons demonstration. Serveral men were killed and many injured..." The reporter said. A crippling pain came in my stomach. "Is this true?" I asked. "Yes Elizabeth," Pepper said. I stood there for a minute taking it all in. "Rhodey gave me a call this morning but the media just found out. There going to look for him and they will find him, Les, trust me." Pepper said. "I'm going back into my room," I said turning a way.

Tears began streaming down my face. I couldn't comprehend what was happening. I sat on my bed and just stared at the ceiling. I looked at my phone, there was a notification. "Text from Dad," it read, "sos I lov u" I could tell it mean I love you. The message was sent at 2 a.m, the time of the attacks. I read the message over and over. I spent hours looking a the message. "Les, Rhodey is on the phone," Pepper told me walking in. "I'll answer it," I said taking the phone. "Hey Rhodey," I said. "Elizabeth, I just want you to know that were sending out a team to search for your dad now. We're not going to stop until we find him, alright," he said. "Thank you," I said hanging up and handing Pepper's blackberry back to her. "I know until they find him it's going to be rough but you're going to have to stay strong," Pepper said. "I can't though," I said. "You can Les. I'll stay will you until your father comes back. I'm going to have to go to my apartment to get some things. I'll try to be back in 2 hours but depending on traffic it might be awhile. I'll bring back some food too." Pepper told me. I fell back into my bed, not knowing what to expect.


	3. Escape

I had a restless night, (How could you sleep not knowing where your father was? For all I knew he could be dead.) fortunately Pepper had gotten me a latte from Starbucks before I woke up. "How are you doing Les?" Pepper asked. "I don't know. It's weird, I don't know what to feel," I replied. "I'll be here for you the whole time. If you need anyone to talk to, I'll listen." Pepper said looking me in the eye. "Thank you," I said in advanced. Pepper has always been like a mother to me. I have known her since I was four and has always been there for me. She taught me all the things my dad couldn't. "It hurts to not know," I spoke about my dad. "I know you'll be able to get through this and hopefully he'll be back soon." Pepper said. "I just hope so," I said getting up. I went upstairs to my dad's room. I stood at the doorway. The room smelled like him. The bed, still unmade, brought back memories my dad.  
The whole house reminded me of my dad. Little things like tools set out from when he was working on a car and post-it notes from Pepper reminding him to do things. Every so often packages would come of parts my dad had ordered for a project.  
Pepper had stayed with me for the past two weeks. She made sure I was surviving all of this. She didn't like it when I watched the news because of the terrible things they said about my dad and myself. The new was obsessive, though. Rhodey called saying I shouldn't listen to what they say and that have the stuff is false but I wanted to know what they were saying about me. I hadn't gone out of the house since I had gotten news of my father's abduction. So when one morning when Pepper asked me to come to Stark Industries, I wasn't surprised. The way she asked made it seem like a statement not a question. So I realized what was best with me and went along.  
We were stuck in traffic on the highway the usual for L.A. "I wish I were anyone of these people," I said looking around at the other cars, "not having to worry about whether your father might be dead. They probably don't care about him being missing. It doesn't affect them so why should they?" "Some people care," Pepper said. "Yeah, stockholders and reporters," I muttered "I care, Happy cares, Obidiah cares," she added. The rest of the ride was quiet. "Do you want to come in with me?" Pepper asked getting out of the car. "Why not?," I said. The lobby was busy and many people greeted me. I followed Pepper upstairs to my dad's office. "I need to go get a file from legal," Pepper said. "Okay I'll just stay here," I said before Pepper left. I sat in the chair behind my father's desk. I looked around the room, there were magazines and newspapers on the wall. On the desk there was a picture of me and my dad. I smiled, it was taken at my birthday party a couple of months ago. "I heard you were here," Obidiah said walking in. "You scared me," I said turning around. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to see how you were doing," he apologized. "I'm trying to stay strong," I said. "Good, good," Obie said, "I'm sure they'll find you dad soon." Obie left the room leaving me all alone.  
"I got everything I need, so we can get going now," Pepper said walking in after my moment of silence. "I'm ready to go," I said getting up. The press was waiting outside the doors when they found out I was here. "Les, you don't have to say anything you don't want to," Pepper said before we walked out. I took a deep breath and faced the press. "Elizabeth Stark!" Many reporters called out. "Do you think he'll come back?" One asked. "Will you be taking your father's place in the company?" Another asked. That question got my attention and it made me mad. "Really?" I asked. "It's only been like what, 2 weeks. My father's not dead. I'm not planning on taking his place and acting like he never existed," I said. "How do you know that he isn't?" The reporter questioned. "He just couldn't be. He can get himself out of any bad situation, I know that. He'll be back maybe in 2 days or 5 years for all it takes. I just know he'll be back." I finished what I had said and didn't speak a word until I was on the road with Pepper. "That was really brave Les," Pepper said. "I don't even remember what I said. It was all a blur after what that reporter said," I replied. "I'm glad you speak up for yourself especially during a time like this," Pepper said. I looked out the window. "Pepper, this isn't the way home," I said not recognizing the route. "I think staying out of the house will clear your head, so I decided it would be best for you to spend a few days at my apartment," Pepper told me. "But I don't have any of my stuff with me," I said. "I packed a bag with some clothes for you," she replied. I didn't know what to say. "Have I really been that bad?" I thought to myself. I had just wrecked my car last night, today was the first I went outside in two weeks, and I've been in my pajamas since I first heard my dad was missing. "Okay," I said realizing maybe it could be good for me. "I knew you would understand," Pepper said. The rest of the ride was quiet untill we got to Pepper's apartment.  
I had been to Pepper's apartment many times before, mainly when I was younger and my dad had to go somewhere and I couldn't because of conflicts with school. The first time I went to Pepper's apartment I was around five years old. Pepper had been working for my dad for almost a year. It was around that time when I had started to call myself Les.  
"i'm so sorry it's such a mess,"Pepper apologized. "It's fine Pepper assured her. the apartment was really messy but just a little disorganized. "You can get a snack from the fridge if you want," Pepper told me. I set my suitcase down and opened the fridge. in it there was a can of red bull, spoiled milk, and a rotting apple. "Pepper, when was the last time you restocked your fridge?" I shouted out looking at the lack of real food. "Oh Shit," Pepper said running over to the fridge. "3 days before," she said, "3 days before all of this. I'm going have to get food, now. You dont mind if I go out get something actually edible." "I'm fine with you leaving for a bit. I'll be okay," I assured her. "Great I'll be back in hopefully 2 hours," she replied. She picked up her keys from the counter and left.

I looked around at the apartment. I felt bad, Pepper had done so much for me so far I decided to help her out. So I began to start cleaning her apartment. I did her laundry, threw away all the spoiled food and organized the mess that was her living room. As I was putting away her clothes I looked at the picture on her dresser. There was a picture of her brother Danny, her sister Jen and her at where I'm guessing is her parents house. There were pictures of her friends from highschool. Pepper was right being out of the house did help keep my mind off my dad.  
I was exhausted by the time I had finished cleaning. Imstead of watching the news like I would normally do, I took at nap. No nightmares, no dreams, just a calm moment of peace where I could escape the world that was tearing me apart.


	4. Me, Myself and Everbody Else

I woke up when Pepper came in with six bags of groceries on her arms. Slightly startled, I got up and helped her put them away. "You really didn't need to clean my apartment for me," Pepper said. "It's just my way of paying you back for all you have done so far," I replied. "You don't need to repay me, Les," she said. "Pepper, I wanted to do it. You really have helped me a lot. I know I haven't been fine for a while now, and even though snapping at a bunch of reporters helped, I won't be fine until my dad gets back. Some times I won't act like this is true, it's just how I am, but now you are the closest thing I have to family, and I need you if I'm going to get through this," I told her. I took at deep sigh, that took a lot to admit. "Elizabeth," she said reaching out to hug me, "I will always be here for you. Even when your dad comes back, and I know he will, if there is anything you need to talk to me about, please, I promise you I will always listen." "You think he is going to come back?" I asked. "Your father would risk his life a thousand times just to be able to see you again," she answered. My eyes started to tear. "You have no idea how much it helps," I said. I took at deep breath to try to stop the tears. Then someone knocked on the door. "I should answer that," Pepper said.

"Hey," the man said. I turned to see who it was. "Rhodey," Pepper said surprised, "come in, please do." "Hey Rhodey," I said. "I didn't know you were in town," Pepper said. "I got here this afternoon and after Les's situation with the press I thought it would be best for me to stop by," Rhodey explained. "I think we both agree I that we're glad you are here," Pepper told him. "So how are you doing Elizabeth?" He asked. "It's not easy," I answered truthfully. "Nothing like this is ever easy," he replied, "but I have a good feeling that we're going to find your dad." There was short silence until I asked the question which had been bothering me. "What were the moments leading up attack like?" Rhodey looked surprised when I asked it. "Well, you would be able to tell if I was lying," he said as he had trouble coming up with an answer, "so I might as well tell the truth. After Tony gave the presentation, we went off base in the Humvees or as he called them 'Funvees.'" I wish I could say he was lying but I knew my dad well enough to know that would be something that he would do. "No one was expecting an attack," he continued, "so when it did happen, we weren't ready to respond. After the attack when we had recovered and we had realized Tony wasn't there, we immediately send out a search." I sat there and thought about what he had just until I realized how much I was sick of people feeling bad for me. So I got up, without saying anything and locked myself in Pepper's bedroom. "Elizabeth," she knocked on the door but I didn't respond. I stayed in there for a good three hours. Even though what I did was selfish, l did it because I could. Once Rhodey had left and Pepper had given up on trying to get me out, I unlocked the door just incase she tried again. I stayed up until I was absolutely exhausted.

I had been at Pepper's apartment for three days. The awkwardness of Rhodey's visit had gone away until Pepper asked, "Are you going to go to MIT fall?" "Huh?" I asked surprised looking up from my bowl of cereal. I was supposed to be starting classes in only a few more weeks. "I got a call last night and they were wondering whether or not you would be attending classes this semester," Pepper explained. "Wow! Um... I don't know. I mean I don't think so. I haven't really thought about that yet," I tried to answer. I really had to think, could I do it? It would be hard, but not impossible. But the stress from class with what I have now. "No, I couldn't. I really want to, but it doesn't make sense now." I finally answered. "Okay, so I'll call them back." She replied grabbing her phone to make the call. I kind of had forgotten that I still had responsibilities even though my dad was gone. I hadn't even talked to Katerina about any of this, she was probably worried too. About me and my dad. We've know each other since we were five, of course she's worried. But my phone was at home and I didn't want call her from here. "I have to go and I'm going to borrow your car too," I told Pepper, grabbing the car keys, and running out the door.

As I was driving I decided there was something else I had to do before I went back home. It wasn't long until I reached Memorial Park Cemetery. "Hey Mom," I said looking my mother's grave. "I know I'm not really dressed for the occasion," I said remembering I was still in shorts and a t-shirt and hadn't brushed my hair yet, "but this is something I have to do." "Oh Gosh," I sighed, "As selfish as I sounds, I really hope Dad isn't up there with you. I know he's alive, I don't know for fact but I just know he is." I paused, "Today I said no to MIT. I feel like made the right decision. You and Dad met at MIT, I find it so weird that I could meet the guy I was going to marry in my first week of classes, and at the time I wouldn't even know it." "This is the first time I've visited you without Dad," I said, "I guess it makes sense, since I've only been driving a few months and before that I would have to go with him. We've never really talked actually." I sighed, "Now I feel guilty. Sure I was lucky enough to have two months with you. But only two months and I was a baby and of course I don't remember. I wish I did though. I'll try to talk to you more, I promise. We can talked about all the ridiculous stuff the press says about Dad. I hate it when they say he might be dead. I wish they would just shut up sometimes." I had stayed there and talked for an hour and a half till I decided that twelve o'clock is too late to be out in pajamas.

When I arrived home I did something I rarely ever do, actually look at my house. Obliously I see my house all the time but I hardly ever look. It was nice to be home even though I was only gone for a few days. "Welcome home Elizabeth," Jarvis said as I walked into the living room. "Hey J," I said. I went in my room and searched for my phone. The battery was dead so I anxiously waited for it to turn on. I had 136 messages on my phone. Most of my friends from school had messages along the lines of: Omgosh, I hope everything okay; I saw the news, that terrible; and my all-time favorite I hope your dad's not dead. My friends are so sincere. Once I had found Katerina's messages, I got to read messages from someone who truly cares. "Les, I heard about your dad when. I was driving back from dance. I know they're gonna find him. Elizabeth, you haven't replied. Pls call," some of them said. "Way to kick butt against those reporters. You go Glen coco!" I seemed to be ages even a lifetime ago back to when we watched that movie. I called Katerina. "Elizabeth!" She said surprised "I'm so glad you called. Everythings been so weird. My mom's been watching the news everyday. John hasn't been bothering me at all." "John, really, he hasn't been bothering you at all. Wow! Your life seems more flipped up than mine," I said remembering how annoying her younger brother can be. "I would doubt that. You wouldn't call me unless something was really bothering you," she replied. "I don't know what's bothering me though. I just spent the last few days at Pepper's place. Rhodey came over but it was so weird talking to him. Then this morning I walked out on Pepper and I came home." I left out the part of me visiting my mom. "Then why would you call me?" She asked. "I haven't spoken to you at all about any of this and that doesn't feel right because I'm just realizing now that I'm not the only one affected by this." I answered. "I'm sorry about that," she said. "You shouldn't be sorry because this is all me. I need to get myself figured out. But I can't forget that other people are trying to doing that too. And to better answer your question, the reason I am calling you is I needed to admit that and your the best person that I could talk to about this." I replied. "So now what?" She questioned. "I need to continue to figure myself out," I answered. "Do you need my help?" She asked. I gave her the answer right before I hung up, "No, not yet."


End file.
